


Without Affections

by MySoCalledAngst



Series: L Lawliet & Reader Stories [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: All of L’s attention has been focused on the Kira case and it’s exhausting. You’re at the end of your rope.





	Without Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requests; a scenario where L is so busy hunting Kira, he forgets about the reader and they run away. Angst to fluff. 
> 
> Find me on my weeb tumblr imaginingdeathnote.

You had known a relationship with the three best detectives in the world wouldn’t be way and it was something you discussed at length before you had proceeded. But no case had taken up so much of his mind and time like the Kira case. 

During the more difficult cases, he’s never minded when you approached to place a kiss on his cheek or being him his coffee. But L was on a mission and that mission resulted in a lack of attention. The man who used to sit beside you in bed while you slept was now glued to papers and television screens. 

You never wanted to stop trying to enter your usual routine of working on your respective projects side by side, but he rejected to acknowledge your presence. As the case got more intense, it seemed he didn’t want you around at all. You never wanted to stop trying, so you tried one late evening. 

You had let Watari rest for L’s evening cake and coffee, taking the trolley to meet in yourself. 

“Hey,” you spoke as you entered the room “, how’s it going?” You poured his coffee for him, placing it upon the table. 

“Fine.” L didn’t even look at you. He stayed like a statue, perched on the couch in front of three laptops. 

“You’ve been going at it pretty hard the past few weeks. Did you want to bounce some ideas off me? A new set of eyes?” 

You sat next to L, staring a hole into the side of his skull. He couldn’t even tell you were looking at him. Your hand reached to touch his shoulder, an action you’ve performed on many occasions. For the first time in your relationship, he shrugged away your touch. 

“No, I don’t need your help.” 

You were dumbfounded. You were hurt. L selected his words very carefully. He didn’t say ‘want’. He doesn’t need your help; synonymous with ‘you would get in my way’, to L. You could do nothing but look at his profile, an anger brewing within your soul. All the while, he hadn’t glanced at you once. 

“That hurts my feelings,” you learned quickly that you needed to be blunt with him “, I want to help you. I want to get involved. I want to see you... be around you.” 

“Mhmm.”

Something had broken inside of you. Your heart? Perhaps. Your patience? More likely. Without another word, you stood and left. 

There was only time to grab the essentials, or so you had convinced yourself. Really, L hadn’t noticed you the past few weeks... he wouldn’t notice you were gone. You grabbed your phone, a sweater, your wallet, and slipped on a comfy pair of running shoes. You weren’t sure why, but you were out the door with a sprinting start. All you knew is that you needed to get away from L. 

You ran until you were out of breath, and by then, the building you left was already out of sight. You observed your surroundings, the sun starting to set, walking in whatever direction you wanted. You thought about whether it was worth it... whether he was worth it. 

An hour or so passed before you received the first call. ‘Unknown Caller’, meaning L had finally spotted you were gone. The adult thing to do would’ve been to answer and talk to him, but you didn’t feel like an adult right now. You rejected the call. Just a few seconds later, it rang again with L’s designation. Again, you sent him to voicemail. History repeated itself six more times before you got sick of it and turned your phone off. 

You wandered a little while longer, settling in on a park bench as the sky grew dark. You thought about places you could go, maybe find a cheap motel to sleep in. Being trapped inside with the one you love who refuses to say good morning... you didn’t want that to be your life. 

You didn’t hear the footsteps behind you, but you felt a presence approach. When you turned, there was L, looking at his feet. 

“You went quite far.” He stepped around the bench and perched in his trademark position beside you. His eyes were on you, for the first time in weeks. 

“I should have figured you would’ve found me. Should have went farther.” It was you who didn’t look at him. A moment of silence hit you then; L had abandoned his shoes and you can see him rub his toes together from your peripherals. 

“What was your plan?” He asked. 

“I didn’t have one. Probably find somewhere to sleep.”

“This case is... this Kira is dangerous. It came out more mumbled than L surely intended, but the point was still the same. 

“Not an excuse to forget my existence.” You finally looked at him and he was staring back at you. A small, defeated smile on his lips. 

“I’ve never had a case challenge my like this before. I’ve put everything I have into solving it. I didn’t realize it was to your detriment.”

L’s hand reaches for yours. You wanted to shake him off, like he had done to you, but his touch felt sincere. L wasn’t a man to say he was sorry; this action would have to take its place. 

“Just... involve me. I want to help you,” you squeeze his hand and dropped your voice to a whisper“, and kiss me every once in awhile.” 

L didn’t hesitate; he took your cheeks within his cold, thin hands and they couldn’t have felt more inviting. Pulling you to him, he kissed you with a soft passion. 

“Come,” he broke away and took your hand once more “, Watari is waiting to take us back.”


End file.
